Mobile devices are a part of modern life. Typical mobile devices are not only portable, but are also typically readily moved from place to place and are often capable of being used while moving around. Examples of mobile devices include portable electronic devices such as smartphones, cell phones, pagers, portable media players, tablet computers, GPS/mapping devices, game controllers, cameras, and remote controls. Such devices may be handheld, that is, sized and shaped to be held in a human hand, and typically operated while held. Such devices may have a multiplicity of uses, such as for business, personal, military, or industrial matters. Mobile devices may readily be carried from place to place and may be subjected to a number of environmental concerns, such as air or water or dust or abrasions or impacts. The environmental concerns may adversely affect the use of the mobile device.